The present invention relates to a new and distinctive citrus cultivar, designated CALLOR1, and, more particularly, to a new miniature variety of citrus fruit and tree. All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
There are numerous steps in the development of any novel, desirable plant germplasm. Plant breeding begins with the analysis and definition of problems and weaknesses of the current germplasm, the establishment of program goals, and the definition of specific breeding objectives. The next step is selection of germplasm that possesses the traits to meet the program goals. The goal is to combine in a single variety an improved combination of desirable traits from the parental germplasm. These important traits may include but are not limited to higher fruit yield, seed yield, resistance to diseases and insects, better stems and roots, tolerance to drought and heat, altered fatty acid profile, abiotic stress tolerance, improvements in compositional traits, and better agronomic quality.
These processes, which lead to the final step of marketing and distribution, can take from six to twelve years over a sufficient number of generations and with careful attention to uniformity and selection of plant type and traits. Therefore, development of new cultivars is a time-consuming process that requires precise forward planning, efficient use of resources, a minimum of changes in direction, and time for the self-selection of uniformity and traits over numerous generations.
Citrus (Citrus sp. L.), is an important and valuable crop, being very high in Vitamin C and possessing other nutrients and antioxidants. Thus, a continuing goal of plant breeding is to develop stable, high yielding citrus cultivars that are agronomically sound. The reasons for this goal are to maximize the amount of citrus produced on the land used and to supply food. To accomplish this goal, the citrus breeder must select and develop citrus plants that have the traits that result in superior varieties.
Citrus is the most commonly grown tree fruit in the world. Citrus is typically peeled and used for human food and juice extraction; however the rind may also be used in recipes and garnishes, and can be processed into animal feed. The white flesh of the rind, the pericarp or albedo, is a source of pectin. Over the past few decades, consumption of citrus fruit worldwide has grown considerably. From 1987 to 1999, production increased at a compound rate of approximately 3.5% (www.fao.org). In 2010, the U.S. produced 8.9 million tons of citrus; 63% (6.4 million tons) of that came from Florida (www.agmrc.org). Other U.S. states producing citrus include California, Arizona, and Texas.
Citrus has a storage life of approximately three months when kept at 11° C., and up to 5 months when kept at 2° C., however, coating the citrus fruit with a polyethylene/wax emulsion can double the storage life. Deterioration is primarily due to loss of moisture in the peel and pulp.
Citrus grows best in warm climates, but can be grown indoors in cooler climates. In Florida the best citrus growing soil is Lakeland fine sand, also known as high hammock or high pineland soil. Citrus trees are sensitive to frost, and perform best between 15.5° C. and 29° C. Citrus trees are difficult to propagate from seeds, and are primarily grown from hybridization techniques, such as grafting. This technique provides for hardy fruit production earlier as well as preventing root diseases, since many quality lines are highly susceptible to root diseases. However, the choice of rootstock used can influence many aspects of the crop, including the rate of growth and the morphological and physiological characteristics of the citrus cultivar. Citrus grown from seed can take 4 to 5 years to produce fruit, whereas the grafting technique allows for fruit production in 18 to 24 months. Many commercial citrus varieties are the result of years of hybridization and selection; therefore, many of the commercial varieties cannot be produced from seed. It would be highly desirable to develop a citrus cultivar that will remain true to type when grown from seed.
Citrus is susceptible to a range of pests and diseases. Common pests affecting citrus cultivars include mites, scale insects, mealybugs, aphids, nematodes, and fruit flies. Common diseases affecting citrus cultivars include viruses, crinkleleaf, excortis, psorosis, xyloporosis and tristeza.
The present invention provides for a new variety of citrus tree having smaller fruit than any known variety in the world, and having fruit that has a unique desirable flavour and taste when fruit and peel are eaten together as a whole or in parts. The novel thin rind, small size and desirable taste of citrus cultivar CALLOR1 fruit not only allows for the fruit to be eaten whole but also makes it ideal for cooking or an addition to a variety of food dishes and alcoholic beverages. In addition to the fruit, other parts of the CALLOR1 tree can be used in cooking and as food condiments including but limited to the tips of shoots, leaves, and flowers. Citrus cultivar CALLOR1 overcomes the need for grafting, since seeds from citrus cultivar CALLOR1 produce fruit much faster, with an average time from seed to fruit of 6 to 8 months compared to 4 to 5 years of comparable varieties. Additionally, trees of citrus cultivar CALLOR1 live longer and produce fruit longer than most citrus varieties with an average life span of a fruit producing tree of more than 30 years. The longevity of citrus cultivar CALLOR1 allows for the creation of a bonsai plant which is not as likely for other known varieties of citrus with shorter life spans. The Citrus cultivar CALLOR1 is smaller than any other citrus variety in the world. Because of CALLOR1's drought and low light tolerance and ability to grow quite well in full and partial sunlight, it is ideal for inside the house. Citrus cultivar CALLOR1 produces fruit within the first year of planting its seed and can be grown quickly without grafting or budding. New varieties of citrus can be budded or grafted onto citrus cultivar CALLOR1 thereby significantly shortening the time required for the development of new cultivars and creating a hardier rootstock. Additionally, citrus cultivar CALLOR1 is resistant to canker, scab and root-knot nematode with the only known common pests limited to thrips and leaf miner. Finally, the seed from citrus cultivar CALLOR1 will remain true to type and traits.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.